The invention relates generally to dividers for cargo vehicles and more specifically to a bulkhead for installation in a cargo van immediately behind the passenger and driver seats.
Cargo vans are generally light to medium duty trucks having a full height cargo region which extends the length of the van and typically includes a an open cargo compartment accessible through a side door and a pair of rear doors. Driver and passenger front doors provide access to the seats. Such vans are popular and routinely utilized in many commercial and business endeavors. Package delivery companies and repairmen such as plumbers, electricians, handymen, carpet installers and the like rely upon these vehicles every day to complete their work.
Unfortunately, cargo vans tend to be sold in a purely utilitarian configuration which can be disadvantageous to the driver and passenger. The interior sidewalls and roof often lack any scuff panels or insulation. Similarly, the driver compartment is merely the forward portion of the cargo compartment in which seats are installed. So configured, the driver and passenger are exposed to relatively high noise levels. The heating and, if so equipped, air conditioning, can be problematic inasmuch as typically only the driver and passenger area must be heated or air conditioned but because the interior of the van is open, the entire interior of the van will load the heating or cooling system. Frequently such systems are incapable of handling the heating or cooling load of the entire vehicle. Lastly, unsecured cargo may move about the interior of the van and hit the driver""s and passenger""s seats or their occupants. During a panic stop, motion of unsecured cargo can be both significant and problematic.
It is therefore apparent that, notwithstanding the utility of cargo vans, improvements in their overall design are both possible and desirable.
A cargo van bulkhead provides a barrier between the driver and passenger of a van and the cargo compartment. The bulkhead comprises a molded, complexly curved unitary panel which fits snugly against the bottom, sidewalls and top of the van behind the driver""s and passenger""s seats. The bulkhead includes a plurality of horizontal convolutions which define alternate ribs or projections and recesses which greatly improve the rigidity and strength of the bulkhead. An irregular flange disposed about the periphery of the bulkhead is configured to mimic the interior profile of the van and thus facilitate installation and securement thereto. Fasteners extending through the flange secure the bulkhead to interior members of the van. An optional opening in the upper central portion of the bulkhead may receive a window which facilitates inspection of the cargo within the rear doors of the van are equipped with windows.
A first alternate embodiment of the cargo van bulkhead according to the present invention comprehends a first or front panel secured to a second or rear panel at a plurality of spaced apart weld points and having adjacent peripheral edges. A second alternate embodiment comprehends the first alternate embodiment bulkhead with foamed in-situ foam or insulation disposed between the two panels.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead for a cargo van.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead for disposition in a cargo van immediately behind the driver and passenger seats.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead for a cargo van having a plurality of horizontal convolutions which improve the strength and rigidity of the bulkhead.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead having a window which facilitates inspection of the cargo by the driver or passenger.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead having an openable window which provides a pass-through between the forward compartment and the cargo compartment of a van.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead for a cargo van having a periphery which closely matches the interior of a cargo van.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead for a cargo van having a complexly configured peripheral flange which facilitates securement of the bulkhead to the roof, sidewalls and floor of a cargo van.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead for a cargo van having first and second panels which are secured together at a plurality of weld points.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead for a cargo van having first and second spaced apart panels which define an interior filled with foam or insulation.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the following description of the preferred embodiment and appended drawings wherein like reference numbers refer to the same component, element or feature.